Things She Doesn't Know
by cheriepie89
Summary: There are certain things that Jacob could never tell Bella...


_Things She Doesn't Know_

_author: cherrie in the sky_

_a/n: from jake's POV_

* * *

1. The moment he saw her, he rehearsed his proposal to her in his head each and every day. He instantly knew that she was the one. In that instant, he saw a future with her, one that included warm kisses and playful smiles. Their walk along the beach would be forever imprinted upon his memory. Her long eyelashes that fluttered shyly, her flushed cheeks as she poorly-but cutely-flirted with him. And it was cute. She wasn't fake or tried too hard like most girls around their age. She was genuine pure.

In his head, he saw it clearly. He saw a couple of years pass. Her hair was longer, there were angles in her face of womanhood, her smile would be familiar-as if she would have always given him her smile. He saw himself taller, which a mature face, one hand holding hers tightly. They would walk along the same beach, his hand reaching into his pocket. He would pull out a ring, no box needed.

"Bella, honey...would you marry me?"

In his mind, she rolled her eyes and said yes.

2. During his transformation, he could only focus on her_. _

You cannot tell her!

Sam, I _have__ to! _

This is only meant for the pack to know. No one outside can know.

I need to tell her.

Jacob, you cannot!

I...I'm scared.

Don't worry, we're here. We'll always be here.

Bella...

Being near her...you would hurt her.

I wouldn't ever!

You might. You're young. It...it has happened.

An image of Emily was fresh in Jacob's mind. 

_No... _

Yes, there are times when it is...hard.

Bella...

You cannot tell her. You cannot be near her.

It...hurts.

It passes. Soon, it'll be natural, like breathing.

No...it will hurt...Bella...

3. When Edward Cullen returned, he lost the ability to dream in peace. 

Because all he did was dream of her. At first, they were peaceful and serene, alluring him to a false sense of living. It was Bella, his Bella. Smiling and laughing as they walked near the water. It was her and him, sitting in the garage, as she planted chaste kiss on his cheeks before he would take her lips in passion. They were wonderful as he saw her body mold to his, legs intertwine, breaths come out in moans and rasps. He saw mixtures of sweat and eyes that never escaped his own.

Then they became mocking. Suddenly, the leech was in his place, holding her gingerly, as if she were a glass doll. He saw the bloodsucker smile crookedly (maybe at him, the unwanted voyeur) as his legs intertwined with her, marble against silk. He saw Bella shiver and this onyl caused him to wake up frolm his nightmares.

Then he would jump out his window, phasing in mid flight.

4. Every day, he would visit her at night. He would make it to ground under her window before his nostrils burned and his instincts kicked into hyper over-drive.

He would see the leech peer out the window. Every night, they glared.

"Leave," he would hiss.

_You first. _

"Not unless she asks me to." 

_You've done it before. _

He growled ferociously. 

"I was under the impression you wanted her to be happy."

_Jacob felt stabbed. _

I can make her happy!  
  
"She is mine!" 

And Jacob could not deny that his presence soothed her. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear her content sighs as she dreamed.

Worse, she would say his name.

The bloodsucker smiled smugly.

And Jacob would leave.

He could not fight him when she was so close.

Worse, he could not fight him when she was so...happy.

5. The moment he saw her again, he ran until he was in Canada.

The smell burned him and it took all his power not to attack.

She was sitting in the grass, helped up by her hand with her face facing the sky, her eyes closed, but he knew better. She had lost the ability to sleep many many years ago.

How strange it was. Suddenly, he couldn't find any instinct to kill her. She looked so beautiful. Not because of her mystical beauty, but because she had retained much of her charm.

She was no older than eighteen. The last age she had been human and in his presence. Her hair was shinier, long and dark the way he remembered. Her lips were full and pink, curved upwards into a shy smile. Her skin shone like diamonds from the rare sunny day, and although this was a normal vampire apperance, it only made her already pale skin fairer. She still managed to take his breath away, after all these years. Somehow, he could swear it, she flushed.

Did she remember him still.

How many years has it been?

10? 20? 30?

"Edward!"

Her eyes fluttered open and her honey pupils shone with delight as her mate came running to her. She stood up and embraced him.

They were living statues. Unchanged. They were marble stones, carved by a romantic artist; two lovers.

He needed to leave. They would smell him. Their eyes that only saw each other could only distract them for so long.

But he ran smiling.

His charm...the one he gave her so many years ago (10?20?30?) faced up into the sun.

6. The last thought of his life was her.

He never married.

He never imprinted.

He finally only allowed himself to become human after she turned 118.

A century has passed and she was beyond happy...pleased and content with the life she chose. She was content. The bloodsucker made her happy.

He chuckled to himself. He never did call her a leech, did he? No...Bella was never one to take blood.

She took souls. She took hearts.

Not by robbery, but because they were willingly given to her.

He smiled.

Yes, he would live still.

In her.

He was sure he would never be forgotten.

He no longer held regret.

For he managed to find, meet, and love a person so remarkable, that time could never hold her down.

He breathed his last breath with his final thought:_ I will always love you, always protect you...Bella._


End file.
